Heartbeats
by watchxxthexsky
Summary: Ten days of perfect tunes, the colors red and blue, we had a promise made, we were in love. A series of LP related oneshots.


Okay, so I have two stories with major angst (one LP, one not) going on/coming up, and I figure a bit of fluff will keep me balanced. Basically, this is just going to be a bunch of unrelated LP oneshots - all M probably. None of them will be too long, just some fun stuff to get out my creativity, maybe even drabble-like - and I honestly need to write fluff after the LP baby reveal. I'm a fluff ball.

I don't know what it is, but I can't stay away from the smut, so I will be housing all my little ideas here. Good idea? Yes? No? Let me know. This is the result of my boredom.

* * *

_I love you  
But I gotta stay true  
My morals got me on my knees  
I'm beggin' please  
Stop playin' games_

Her fingers lay delicately at his knee. He gulps.

Moments before she'd idly traced the tips of those fingers across his belt and buckle, making him swallow a strangled groan, which in turn caused every occupant at the dinner table to raise their brows. He'd smiled apologetically and removed her hand hurriedly.

Now with those long fingers pressing into the smooth material of his dress pants, he can almost feel the heat enflaming his skin beneath. It's been a long day - and she'd made sure starting from the moment they woke up, that he'd be thinking of her no matter what he did.

And he had. Of course he had.

After showering, she'd come in their bedroom wearing a towel, and began slathering lotion on her arms and of course those never-fucking-ending legs that had his attention every day any way. It was a routine she'd been in the habit of ever since he could remember waking up with her, but for some reason - with the sunlight hitting her, causing the drops of water to glisten, she looked damn sexy. Moreso than usual. Noticing the effect she had on him, she used it to her full advantage; running her hands over her smooth skin longer than necessary and dropping the towel right in front of him.

She'd dressed quickly - and with an R-rated kiss at least, and rubbing her whole body against him - had rushed out the door to work.

At lunch there was a dirty text from her explaining various activities he was to look forward to in their bedroom tonight.

Then after practice he listened to his voicemail only to find her recalling a particularly steamy moment they'd enjoyed in the back of her Comet once - in _very_ explicit detail. He'd contemplated waiting until the boys left the locker room and taking a cold shower.

But then he decided paying her back would be much sweeter.

Finally after a long day of struggling to write - and a few hours of practice - the engaged couple met at a restaurant downtown to have a dinner with their three best friends. Life was hectic, but they'd vowed to keep biweekly dinners just to catch up and be with each other.

As the other three people at the table were occupied sorting out the bill, Lucas leans over to kiss Peyton's cheek, slowly trailing up to her ear, "You're playing with fire, little girl."

Looking directly into his eyes, she leans in close to rub her nose against his, and suddenly he feels her hand running back and forth over his rapidly forming erection.

He can practically taste the sweet wine on her breath as she whispers back to him, "Maybe I want to be burned."

Lucas takes a sip of his water to cool his overheated body, but chokes on the liquid as he feels her hand tighten lightly around him.

Brooke, who has not been as oblivious the underneath-the-table antics as she appeared to be, slaps his back. Hard. "Okay there, sport?"

Having enough courtesy to at least blush, Lucas throws down more than enough to cover his and Peyton's meal and hurriedly pushes out of his chair, reaching down to grab her hand. "Great. Good. Um, it was good seeing you all, but we have to… go."

Being practically dragged out of the restaurant, Peyton has to bite back her laughter, turning to her friends, she shouts, "We'll call soon!"

Haley leans into her husband and rolls her eyes. "5 bucks says they don't even make it to the car."

Taking a sip of wine, Brooke giggles. "That's not a bet I want to take, my friend. God, could they be any more obvious?"

"Newlywed bliss," Haley sighs. "I remember it well," she jokes.

Nathan looks up from his dessert. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Did you not feel the table move about five times?" Brooke questions.

The brunette boy shakes his head and shrugs. "I didn't notice anything." He pauses to think. "I'll bet you twenty they make it home."

Haley kisses his cheek, "Easiest money I've ever made."

_I don't know what this is  
Cause you got me good  
Just like you knew you would_

_I don't know what you do  
but you do it well  
I'm under your spell._

Peyton barely manages to close her car door before Lucas is reaching over to pull her light body to settle on top of his; his lips make their mark on the sensitive skin of her throat, and his hands are buried amid the luscious curls he's never fallen out of love with.

A mumbled, "Whoa," is all she get to say before his mouth finds hers, and they're moving together. She flicks her tongue against his lips, intending to tease him, but wanting more than anything to feel the warmth and familiarity.

Pulling back only when air is absolutely necessary, she laughs a little breathlessly. "Something got you all excited Mr. Scott?" She teases.

He nods and slides his hands up her thighs, not bothering to tease - there's been enough of that today - and directly under the skirt she's wearing.

However, she's neglected to remember panties - he's sure it's not so much a factor of _not _remembering, as much as wanting to drive her fiancée to the edge of insanity - and this fact has his eyes rolling back in his head, his breathing becoming more erratic. Still, his fingers advanced forward, curling a knuckle into her soft heat.

Throwing her head back, Peyton pushes her hips forward and mewls. She knew there was a reason for working Lucas up - the payoff.

Lucas Scott always gives as good as he gets. Better, actually.

Momentarily blocking the immense pleasure she finds herself in, her small hands reach forward, expertly undoing his belt, pushing his pants and boxers down just enough to slip him out and curl her fingers around his hardness, stroking slowly.

Their hands are moving at the same pace, working towards the main event, when Peyton's lust induced haze is momentarily broken by the footsteps near their car. Her hands instantly remove themselves from his body and he groans in frustration.

"Don't stop, baby," he murmurs against her shoulder, circling his thumb around her sweet spot. Peyton shivers but - regrettably - pulls his hand away from her body.

This time they both groan.

"Lucas," she hisses, "we're still in our car, in the parking lot! Anyone could walk by!"

His eyes meet hers and she's momentarily taken away by the deep sapphire color, and evident hunger shining behind it.

Lucas Scott wants Peyton Sawyer and nothing is going to stand in the way of that.

Especially not with the way he's angled their hips so that their lower halves are intimately rubbing together. Her hands come to wrap around his shoulders, needing some support.

Not hearing her - or not wanting to - he lifts her hips up so that she's resting right above his tip.

"Lucas Scott I swear if we get arrested, no sex for a," her breath hitches and she whimpers when he slides her down on top of him, "month!"

_You got me beggin' you for Mercy (yeah yeah yeah)  
Why won't you release me (yeah yeah yeah)  
You got me beggin' you for mercy (yeah yeah yeah)  
Why won't you release me (yeah yeah yeah)  
I said release me (yeah yeah yeah)_

He's a man that usually likes to take it slow, working her up, making sure no body part is left untouched - but this whole day has been their foreplay, and there is nothing slow or gentle about his thrusts.

As her head falls back to rest against the glass of the window, his eyes take her in - dress pushed down over her breasts, lips parted, hair mussed, and eyes shut tight. Damn, he thinks, she's the epitome of sex. And beauty, and love, and his world - all wrapped into one. His lips trail down her throat to each breast, flicking his tongue over each nipple.

Peyton feels her orgasm approaching, so she leans forward, lifting his head to pull his lips to hers in a rushed, intense kiss. Their tongues touch and teeth almost knock together in the flurry of it all, and she pushes down with her hips to meet his every time he thrusts back up into her heat. Trailing his hand from her stomach down her body, his finger presses lightly into her clit, and his intended reaction is reached - the silky warmth is clenching all around him, and his world turns white.

Once her breathing has calmed she lifts her head tiredly from his shoulder, and her breath catches in her throat at the way he's gazing at her.

She smiles crookedly. "What?"

He laughs, sounding breathless. "Nothing, I just… I love you. So damn much. Do you know that?"

Feeling overwhelmed with the intensity of his love, she kisses him - sweet and slow. "I love you."

It's simple and almost and understated moment - but it says everything she's ever wanted to say to him.

"Oh shit," she hears him curse. "Nathan and Haley are coming this way, pull your dress back up."

"Put yourself back in your pants," she teases as she climbs back into the passenger seat, fixing herself.

_I don't know what this is  
but you got me good  
just like you knew you would_

_I don't know what you do  
But you do it well  
I'm under your spell_

"Is that Luke's car?" Nathan questions as he sees the vintage Mustang pulling away.

Haley looks up from beneath her husband's arm and laughs loudly. "Oh it sure is."

"Ugh, did they really have sex in his car?"

Shivering in disgust, Haley waves her hand at the thought. "My brother in law and good friend doing it - so not an image I'd like to think about."

Once she reaches the car, she cries gleefully, "Hand over the money, babe!"

Groaning, he opens his wallet. Damn his brother.

_Mercy  
Why won't you release me  
I'm beggin' you for mercy  
Why won't you release me_

_

* * *

_

Let me know what you think!


End file.
